<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Kuroo Tetsuro by Its3amAndImDrunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438469">Dear Kuroo Tetsuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its3amAndImDrunk/pseuds/Its3amAndImDrunk'>Its3amAndImDrunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Light Angst, Song Lyrics, Trans Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its3amAndImDrunk/pseuds/Its3amAndImDrunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Kuroo Tetsuro, here’s a few things you need to know if you wanna be Kei’s one and only, all her life.</p><p>Or, </p><p>The Karasuno team gives Kuroo a little help note.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Kuroo Tetsuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy valentines day guys! This is something that I have wanted to post for a long time, but didn't know how to end it, so I decided to post it on valentines day so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. </p><p>The original song is Meghan Trainor's "Dear Future Husband" </p><p>Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Kuroo Tetsuro, here’s a few things you need to know if you wanna be Kei’s one and only, all her life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo almost fainted when reading the note, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>in shock. Who had written this? It was almost too good to be true. Could he trust the person who had given him such a miracle? Was it an angel? Maybe, maybe not. It could easily be a prank, or the possibility of Yamaguchi helping him wasn’t something impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroo-San” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven head almost let out a scream, the sudden voice being too near his ear for his liking. He looked behind him, and there behind him was basically the whole team of Karasuno looking at him with big smiles, or at least the majority of them, Yamaguchi and Sugawara looked at him a little suspicious while Tanaka, Nishinoya and even Shimizu had their arms crossed and brows frowned.  What was happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Daichi-San, Sugawara-San" It was very strange, the whole situation, first the note and now those scary crows" Is there something I can help you with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we actually thought of helping you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Daichi gave him a small smile while pointing at the note. Kuroo understood what he ment, a dark red painted over his cheeks and neck while starting to laugh nervously.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you joking? By now the whole training camp knows you’re in love with Tsukishima, you are super obvious,  the only one that doesn’t notice it is Tsukki herself" This time it was Sugawara who spoke, but his tone was not as playful as Daichi, it was rather serious and the sceptical look he gave Kuroo wasn’t helping either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even Bokuto-San has noticed it? You basically confess to her with your eyes, it’s kinda creepy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked at Hinata with his eyes as wide as a plate. Did Bokuto notice? Bokuto? Was he that obvious? He understood if Yaku and Kenma had known it, they are smart, but his bro?     </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh god, I thought that I was hiding it kinda good…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you haven’t, and we thought of helping you with it!" Hitoka looked really excited about it, as well as Hinata" You seem like a good guy and you are totally Tsukki’s type”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a good guy, but we don’t know it for sure" Tanaka said, going straight forward to stand just in front of Kuroo while Nishinoya jumped onto his shoulders" What are your intentions with our manager, huh?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Intentions?" The question was stupid, Kuroo knew it, but he was for some reason strarting to panick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! We can’t let her go out with a stray cat like you! With that grin and rooster head. Are you really what she needs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was a surprise, and it really got Kuroo thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can’t let her get hurt again by an asshole that just wants to play with her. So, what are your plans Kuroo?" Sugawara made the two second years back off, staring straight at Kuroo with serious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I genuinely like her, a lot" Kei wasn’t just a flirt to him, since the first practice match he really got an interest to her and after getting to know her better, he could confidently say that he wanted a serious relationship with the blonde manager” I honestly don’t know if I’m what she needs, or if I deserve her, but if I have the possibility of making her happy for the rest of her life, then I will take the chance”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing that, Sugawara smiled softly, and Kuroo was a little relieved of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, you are allowed to continue to read the notes. And don’t worry Yamaguchi wrote them and he knows Tsukki more than anyone else" Kuroo looked at the freckled boy, who only gave him a nood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Kuroo-San”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Daichi? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you ever dare to hurt her, we will certainly destroy you, and not only in volleyball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the Karasuno team decided to go back to the gym, leaving a shaking Kuroo that looked terrified. But after remembering that he had a golden ticket to paradise in his hands, he focused on it and started to read again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take her on a date, she deserves it, man, AND don’t forget the flowers every anniversary! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause if you treat her right, she’ll be the perfect wife. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S She has a love for peonies, it’s a really important hint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like the place? I don’t shit with you when saying that they have the best shortcake in the entire world" He smiled at the blond girl in front of him, who was curiously looking around the café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s small but cute, I really like it" Kuroo felt his heart skipped a beat when seeing her smile, it was like she was warming up the room" And I hope that they truly have a really good shortcake, I have tried many in my life, you know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don’t doubt that, but this place has something unique, you will love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei raised a thin eyebrow, closing her eyes to inhale the sweet scent of cake and chocolate. Kuroo could only watch her with amazed eyes, loving the expression that his girlfriend was making, falling in love all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you looking at Kuroo-San?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m memorizing the face of the most beautiful girl in the entire universe” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kei always looked adorable when blushing, her pale and smooth skin being painted with a bright red colour was a blessing sent by god, Kuroo was sure of that, and the way she started to play with her long curly hair made Kuroo hug and cuddle her for hours. But this time there was something different. He didn’t know if it was the mood of the confortable café or his love sick brain, but if he had a ring now he would certainly ask the cute blushing blond to marry him right now, right there, especially when noticing the small smile on her lips and the shining in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop being so silly Tetsuro”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She just said my name’ was the first thought that came across Kuroo’s mind. “Kei just said my name!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kei! You are such a cute baby!" He basically jumped out of the chair to hug the manager of Karasuno’s volleyball team" So cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A shortcake with one cappuccino and one caramel latte?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress put the cake on the table when receiving a nood from the raven, and Tsukishima felt her heart beat faster when looking at the desert and the beautiful bouquet with roses, peonies and tulips that was next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy three month anniversary moonshine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy anniversary Tetsu" She leaned into a warm and lovely kiss, wrapping her arms around the older boy’s neck, slowly feeling how Kuroo wiped away some tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got the 8 to 6, but Kuroo so does she, please don’t be thinking she will be at home making sashimi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knows well how to cook, but books make her secure. As long as it is with you, she will love it bad or good.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock almost showed eight when he finally got home, the practice had needed to prolong, in two months they will be competing and the whole team needed all the time that they got to practice, even Oikawa had gotten tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When going to the kitchen he noticed that something was missing, his leather jacket wasn’t hanging in the entrance, there were no boots with heels besides his and the kitchen table was empty, without a purse and a portfolio filled with books and a laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, he went to the shared bedroom, and to his surprise there was no one in front of the PC monitor drawing doodles in the tablet connected to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla was barely noticeable, his girlfriend wasn’t home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little worried because of the time he took his phones and checked for any messages or missed calls, the only thing that was sent to home was a message of the blonde saying that classes were prolonged ‘cause of a tes’ But that was four hours ago and Kei was a smartass girl, she probably finished within forty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she went to one of the college's studios to paint something or she was with Hitoka shopping a little.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the clock was eight now, and for Kei this was late hours to be out in winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Kuroo start to panic a little? Yes, he is a lovesick and protective boyfriend after all, and coming home at this hour and not seeing his girlfriends watching “Jojo’s bizarre adventures'' or drawing something was making him kind of crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fast he searched his girlfriend's number on his phone, finding under the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>My firefly </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a lot of heart emojis. He immediately called and waited for her to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing, it went to voicemail and no matter how many times Kuroo called, his beloved girlfriend didn’t answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Kuroo was panicking, he sent a bunch of messages but no one has responded or even been seen. Was something happening to Kei? Was it something really bad? Did she need him? What if someone was hurting her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That and many more questions were flying past Kuroo’s mind and he was about to take his things and go to search his blondie when suddenly the sound of the entrance door opening caught his ears. He literally sprinted to the entrance and there he saw Kei, his girlfriend, his moonshine, his absolutely everything taking of the thick leather jacket and her high heeled boots, holding a filled and heavy portofolio with one hand while the other was holding a paper bag that also seemed filled with something.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groceries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei! I thought something happened to you!” He ran and hugged the blonde tight and Kei could only wonder with surprise what Kuroo meant by that” I came home and you weren’t here and I called and messaged you but you didn’t answer and...and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tetsu, it’s all right, I just saw a recipe that I wanted to try so I went to the mall to get some groceries, then I saw that there was sale in the makeup store and I distracted myself, sorry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked at her for a good minute, and when realizing that he had panicked for nothing and that Tsukishima was fine he hugged her again, his head buried in the blonde and fluffy locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just thought that something had happened to you and panicked a little” He felt a pair of lanky arms around his torso and how the blonde locked up at him, a smile set on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okey, you just did worried, there's nothing wrong with that” She buried her face on his chest and the black haired surrounded her waist with his large hands”My phone died and I couldn’t inform you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, everythings fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, now help me put this on the kitchen table, I go and change and then we can cook some dinner from the book I bought, if you want to, i understand if you are tired” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I will never pass an opportunity to cook with you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okey then” She gave the older a quick kiss on the lips before handing him the bags to go and change. Kuroo just looked at her, relieved and calm to have her by his side. He went to the kitchen and placed everything on the table, taking out the new recipe book to look for the bookmarked recipe that Kei choosed to make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rice ended up getting a little burned and the beef with a little too much salt, but the two of them enjoyed their time together, the evening being filled with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve gotta know how to treat her like a lady (Please make sure she understands it) Tell her everything’s all right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei?” Kuroo called out, still in front of their shared bedroom door. His girlfriend still didn’t want to open the door “Moonflower, I don’t know what happened, but I want to help you, so please talk to me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was worried, extremely worried because one hour ago he came home from his part time job, and the first thing that he heard was his girlfriend sobbing and whimpering in their bedroom, the house was all dark and their pets were nowhere to be seen. He had no idea what had upset Kei, but was sure that he was going to make her feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moonberry?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute or two, the door was finally open, and Kuroo didn’t hesitate to go in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bedroom was messy, it was dark and there was bags and jackets over the floor, and their bed was invaded by tree big puppies and two cats, they were laying there, the puppies surrounding the hurt blonde laying under a bunch of blankets and around many, many pillows, and the cats sitting there watching him. He could still hear Kei crying under those blankets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei… Kei, baby what happened, talk to me, I’m here for you” Even though it distrubed the cats a little, he lifted up the blankets so he could get a image of his girlfriend hiding under them, laying also under them so he could hug her “I love you, I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this, so tell me what happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid, don’t care about it” The girl said, words muffled because of the pillows pressed to her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that strawberry, nothing that you say is stupid” As carefull as he could, Kuroo took the pillows from te girls face, revilieling her puffy red eyes and wet cheeks “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was on my way home, and this guy that had been bugging me lately started to follow me with his stupid friends..” Kuroo didn’t like where this was going, he could feel anger building up by only mentioning someone bothering his moonshine “I tried to shake them off, but before I got to the train station they- they stopped me and kinda pull me off and started to say somethings” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...like how I never will be a real girl, and that it’s not natural, that someone should teach me a lesson and that old shit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei buried her face in the olders chest, feeling how Kuroo played with her locks, not knowing the fury that was awakening inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they hit you or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little...but a nice man stopped them before they did something else” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded, still playing with the blond hair while caressing her back.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Kei, you are the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen, you know that right? And I would choose you all over again, all the time. No matter what happens you will always be my moonberry, I assure you that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet words continued, and eventually the blond girl stopped sobbing and smiled instead while cuddling with her boyfriend. She couldn’t be more thankful for having Tetsuro there with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, for some mysterious reason Kei never saw those guys who bothered her again, she tried asking Kuroo about it, and he just said that he had taken care of the matter the best way possible.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, there will be some fight, then talk about it twice, so you don’t leave it there and make sure that you’re both all right (And if you make her cry, pray ‘cause you won’t be just fine)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flowers and some cake, you will make it up just great.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, what a surprise” It was Akaashi who had opened up the door, and he didn’t look happy, the sarcastic tone that he used was proof of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Kei here?” He knew that it was a little dumb to ask, after all he knew that Kei was there, but he just wanted to make sure of that, comfirm it to try and calm himself down a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, she and Bokuto are out with the dogs, they will probably be here soon” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence following that was awkward, and Kuroo didn’t know what to say. Akaashi was probably furious at him for making Kei cry and letting her go, it was a miracle that Yamaguchi wasn’t coming for him yet, but he needed to do this or he would probably wouldn’t be able later, and he couldn’t afford to lose Kei. His hold on the bouquet and cake became firmer, sighting before talking again.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I please come in? So we can talk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his time, but in the end Akaashi accepted, letting him in in his and Bokuto's shared apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking off his jacket and shoes and leaving the bouquet and cake in the kitchen, both males went to the living room to sit and talk, seriously talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are really stupid, you know” Akaashi started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She came here crying saying that you were done with her, that you couldn’t handle it any longer” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was heartbroken, Bokuto was almost on his way to go and punch but luckily I calmed him down” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m so sorry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you say that? I know that you two were a little tense thanks for work and her studies, but why did you snap at her that way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..I seriously don’t know” He answered honestly, he had had a bad day, and it was hours before he had to go to the airport “I guess that the tension just got into me and I snapped, and unfortunately Kei was just there to take it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want excuses Kuroo, you basically broke up with her by saying all that, she was just worried about you, you just got home and needed to reach out again to another trip, and trust me you sounded almost dead through the phone, she didn’t deserve any of that bullshit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know and I’m so sorry and I have been trying to contact her but she doesn’t pick up anything and I’m so fucking worried because I don’t wanna lose her Akaashi! I have no idea what I’m going to do if I lose her, I love her too much and I’m never going to be ready to let her go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to her then, and please be honest, I can assure you that she loves you with all her heart, but if you keep doing this just because of stress, then the things are going to get more and more complicated, and it’s better if she’s gone by then to not suffer more” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo understood, and he will make sure to make Kei understand that this was just a one time thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Bokuto’s voice, followed by a timid “Hi” from Kei. Kuroo instantly looked that way, seeing the adorable girl taking the leashes of their still puppies, and Bokuto starting to approach him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou, let’s go to the kitchen, Kuroo has some things to say to Kei” Akaashi approached his fiancee, and while murmuring to him somethings they went to the kitchen, leaving Kei and Kuroo alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-San” She sighted out, looking at him with sad eyes and playing with her fingers. The dogs, happy to see their “daddy” run off to him, and Kuroo greeted them fast to keep focusing on Kei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Kei, can we talk? Please” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei looked a little confused, but still nodded so she could go and sit in front of Kuroo, where just moments ago Akaashi were “What- What do you wanna talk about?”      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so, so sorry for everything that I said to you, I honestly don’t know what happened to me, I was just so stressed about the trips and I know that it wasn’t fair to lash out on you, I did wrong and I regret  hurting with all my heart” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, you said you were done with me” Her voice was broken, just like her eyes and heart. She looked like she was about to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I promise you that I didn’t mean any of that, I can’t let you go Kei, I love you so much and I’m so, so sorry for everything that I said to you, I didn’t mean it and it was so wrong and I feel horrible for making you cry, for hurting you, and if you accept my apology, I promise that it will never happen again, but please don’t leave, I- I don’t think that I will be able to handle being without you, I love you, I love you so much moonshine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei thought about it, and in all honesty, she didn’t think that she would be able to live without Kuroo either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise that you are not done with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I will do everything to prove that to you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still love me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all my heart Kei” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pinky promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked at her in surprise, but when he saw her holding her pinky finger up while smiling so beautifully, Kuroo burst out laughing and almost jumped at her to hug her, holdin her pinky finger with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pinky promise, moonberry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo, make time for and don’t leave her lonely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she will love to see you family many times. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were meeting with both of their families today. Kei's mother had come up with the idea of going to an aquarium so that their nephews could have fun and meet them, and Miss Aoi loved the idea. Luckily Takiyo and Fumiko had the day off today, like Akiteru and Saeko, and their kids were happy about seeing their uncle and aunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei! Kei! Look, turtles are </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>big, bigger than fishy” The little blonde girl was giggling while looking at the big turtle, holding her aunt's hand while trying to catch it with her other hand “Mom! Can we get him, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No darling, but there are a lot of turtle plushies that you can get” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want turtle! Aunt Kei, wants turtles too, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suki, we can’t just take turtle, if we do turtle will get sad because he will be apart from his family” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I will be turtles new family” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about mommy turtle and daddy turtle? You wouldn't be so happy if someone took mommy or daddy, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But mommy is strong” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she loves you, and if you were to disappear she will get really sad” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said the same thing when we got here” The little girl giggled, and Kei made a mental note, it wasn’t that easy to try and lure her niece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe if you are a good girl this year, Santa might give you turtle” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure about it” Just in case, she would be the one to buy all the presents, because Tetsuro wasn’t the best at handling Christmas shopping stress “Now go with Sato, he is looking for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded and made sure of giving her a kiss before going and looking for Sato, Takiyo’s son, to look at fishy with her. Kei laughed before going to Tetsurou’s side again, who had been watching her with a lovely smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New addition to the family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get jealous, I’m sure you will still be her prince charming even after trying to kiss the turtle” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t it be a frog?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in her case” She hugged him, and if Kuroo thought that waking up next to a sleepy and cute Kei made his morning, his day just got a hundred times better “I’m a little hungry, maybe we can go to the café? Taki is there with the baby, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I myself are in need of a coffee” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With both holding hands, they went to the little café that was mostly filled by parents, probably taking a pause from all the fun their children had had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yolo, did you order something yet?” Kuroo asked his sister, and Takiyo only looked at him with a frown on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried, but then the boss here started to cry, Fumiko is coming soon with is food” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something? I can get it for you, Kei can keep you company” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a coffee, please” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take a strawberry milkshake, you can choose the rest Tetsu” Kuroo nodded, leaving their stuff in the seat next to Kei, and went to get the things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has grown quite a bit since the last time I saw him,” Kei said, caressing the babies cheeks, making him giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babies grow fast, sometimes I wish that they didn’t, but Sato is waiting to get to play with him so I guess it’s all right” Kei understood, Akiteru told him that all the time “Have you thought of having some? I know that you are studying, maybe it isn’t in you plan right now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have thought about it, and I really want to have a baby, but I don’t know how to take it up with Tetsu, he always says that he is happy and fine with just the two of us, so I don’t know if he wants to have a kid or not”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, you would be surprised to hear his answer, spoiler, but Tetsu had liked to be a father since the day he got to know what that meant. He loves babies and and know that you saw the little shine in his eyes when he got to know Sato and Suki” She did, Kuroo had smiled all day but at the same time he had been quiet “I think that Tetsuro is just afraid of making you uncomfortable, after all you are the one who is studying and maybe he thinks that a baby will make it more stressful for you, it’s a big responsibility after all” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I’m turning twenty one and graduating this year, it will probably be hard, Tetsu travel a lot, but I really want to be a mother and I want to start a family with him, but maybe-”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you would be a great mother Kei, and let me tell you that parenthood isn’t easy, I had nine month to prepare myself and when Sato finally was here I had no idea what I was going to do, we adopted this big boy two years later and I still have no idea what I’m doing, but seeing Sato I know that I’m doing something good” Kei smiled, she could tell everything that Takiyo, Fumiko, Saeko and Akiteru was doing good, but it was just that “If you feel that you are ready, then talk to Tetsuro, if it happens now or in two years, it doesn’t matter, but hold it in, because I and many more people would love to see you two starting a family together, I’m going to wait for my nephew or niece as long as I have, just so you know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Takiyo, I appreciate it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll be sleeping on the right side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Open doors for her and you will get some kisses.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And be a gentleman, she’ll love it (I’m sure of that) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buy her a ring, bro, just go and buy her the ring!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if she says no?! What if I’m going to fast with her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have two babies bro! Not one but two” Bokuto exclaimed, making Kuroo more and more nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a buy one, take another for free!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop joking around, if you feel ready, then just do it! You didn’t see me hesitate this much” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You almost fainted the day of the wedding!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am talking about the proposal, it’s two different things!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro!” He sat down on a bench near the jewelry shop, Bokuto following him “I need to think this through, this is a life changing thing”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that? I married Keiji one year ago and I would say nothing has changed” Kuroo looked at him, and Bokuto was smiling “I still wake up to him making strong coffee, and wait for him in his studio so that we could go and buy groceries, he still comes to my games and everynight we watch a movie before going to sleep, nothing changed, we just have rings on our fingers and we travel as a marriage when we go out of the land, I still love him the same, and even more!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was right, Bokuto Kotaro was right! What will happen when they get married? Kei will still struggle to wake up, they would still go out to take the dogs out with their babies, Kei will still be the one cooking dinner and talking to him about all the new information she got from the museum, they will still go together every friday to meet up with the family and she will still tease him, no matter what happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god bro, you are right” He stood up again, looking more confident that ever, and went straight to the jewelry shop “I’m going to do it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That my bro! You're going to propose!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to propose to Tsukishima Kei!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Kuroo Tetsuro, here’s a few things you needed to know so you could be Kei’s one and only all her life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo, keep telling her that she is beautiful each and every night, keep making her happy, keep making her smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kei, since the first day I saw you I thought that you were the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, you can ask Kenma and Takiyo how much I talked about you, and I knew that I couldn’t just let you go after that training camp “The public looked around, spotting the childhood friend and the sister nodding and each other” You are so good at everything, you are amazing at volleyball and I love how you tease everyone all the time, I thought that you were out of my league and trust me, when you asked me to accompany you to that new dinosaur section in the museum, I almost cried, and that plushie that I got you? I lied, I didn’t get it the same day, I got it like two weeks before you even asked me “Everyone laughed, Bokuto said that he would give testimony for that and Hinata and Lev exclaimed that they had new it” I was just very happy, I thought I had a chance with you and now we are here today, almost seven years after, maybe still too young, maybe in our way to discover life, but I wouldn’t had want anything else. I have two adorable kids now and you Kuroo Kei are now my wife!” A loud “Aw” was heard, maybe even Yaku and Kyotani teasing about how cheesy he was while Koganegawa and Yamaguchi laughed it off besides the bride “This was my goal from the start, Akiteru-Nii knows it, my bro knows it and apparently everyone knew it from the start, and I can’t ask for something better, I don’t care if we are too young, or whatever shit people might say, but if this means that I will be able to discover life besides you, then moonberry, this is the best decision I could have done” He looked at Kei, his Kei, and she was a sobbing mess right now, Akiteru was hugging her while whipping off her tears, smiling at him too, Yamaguchi was laughing, happy for his best friend, Kenma was nodding at him, telling him from the distance that he had done right, and Kuroo was overflowing with happiness while looking at his kids giggling besides their mother “Man, you look so gorgeous right now moonshine that I don’t know what to say, heh..I can’t believe that you are my wife Kei! God, I’m about to scream to the whole world about it! I just- I love you, I love you and our babies with all my heart, and I’m truly happy to spend my whole life with you, I love you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Tetsu” She screamed, laughing and even shaking a little because of excitement “Now come here, I want a kiss!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kuroo did, he thanked everyone for listening and ran to his table where his family was sitting, kissing his wife with all the love that he had and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did great Kuroo, I’m proud of you” Kenma said, smiling like he never does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, just waiting for your turn know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?! We are going to get married Ken?!” Hinata asked, making the latter blush bright red while trying to hide his face with his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing him Tetsu, after all there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the list” The blonde looked in front of her, where now Tadashi and Hitoka was sitting “I’m thrilled to get and help you planned your wedding Hito”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little blonde aso blushed, trying like Kenma to hide away, but the ring on her thinner was obvious and even though Yamaguchi was also embarrassed, he was proud and also happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the food was starting to come out, Kei was talking with  Lev and Hinata who was currently holding the twins, trying to guide them on how to feed them. Yaku was trying to help Lev and Kenma was filming. Little by little their friends were starting to come and congratulate them, Daichi and Suga being one of the first. Bokuto who was on the same table with Akaashi was almost exclaiming how happy he was for them and Keiji who was trying to calm him down, did after a minute the same, it seemed that the sunshines of their friends group was slowly spreading their joy to others, Kyotani was a smiling mess and Asahi was laughing and talking more laud. Kei was extremely happy for everyone, thanking god that he got her so lovely friends.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo, who was also talking, suddenly got surprised by Yamaguchi’s gaze on him, he was smiling, happy and thankfully. Tetsuro knew that he had done it right </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo Tetsuro, go love her right”      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again hope you enjoyed it and I wish you guys a happy valentines day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>